A New Beginning
by Nora Fox
Summary: Orochimaru sent Kakashi for a mission in Konoha. But, when he gets there. He finds a real life, true friends and... a love. Will he continues the mission or not? Some chapters will be rated M for safety. Please, read and review.* Kakakure*
1. The Secret Misson

**Hi, people. This is my first fanfic. I hope you like it. This storie will have many mysteries. Please, review!**

**Unfortunately, I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

_"The evening was falling and the night was emerging and with it, started the festival. Its beginning was marked by fireworks that color the starry sky. All the people forgot their problems and started to enter the atmosphere of the festival, minus one. Next to a tent of Ramen, a boy of four years, with silver hair and we__aring a mask was sad because he was lost. He decided to stop crying and was seeking the person who was with him. After having searched the whole city in the crowd, he decided look outside the city. After some time, he saw a figure, not very well, but he knew that was the person he was looking for. When heard noise of approaching steps, the person turned and was happy to see the little boy, then opened his arms and was waiting for the approaching. Once saw the open arms, the little boy was running towards the figure. They were almost hugging each other when ..."_

Kakashi woke to someone pounding on the door. He looked at the clock and saw it was 7am, yawn slowly, stood up and was opening the door. He was surprised to see who was. The man of gray hair and wearing glasses never spoke to him. Kakashi asked himself what he wanted.

-Kabuto, what are you doing here? - asked Kakashi with his usual lazy tone  
- I am here because Orochimaru wants to talk to you. He wants to see you immediately. - Kabuto spoke with tone of authority.

-Okay, I'll get dressed and then I see him.

-I 'm gonna wait. Orochimaru told me to accompany you, because he is in a secret place.

-I understand, wait a minute.

Kakashi closed the door and went to get dressed. While stowed, he thought about the dream he had and what Orochimaru wanted to talk to him. After it finished, he left his room and followed Kabuto. They left the house where the ninjas were, and followed within the forest. Despite being the day, the forest remained dark because Orochimaru not very confident in their ninjas, the only one who had his confidence was Kabuto. So when he had to talk to another person, he left the forest all dark to anyone knowing the location of his hideout. After 10 min, the forest began to be clear and by far kakashi could see a little orange house, it had a door of wood, the paint could not hide that it was an old house. Kabuto opened the door and entered, and so did Kakashi. Although the house is small on the outside, the inside it was large and dark. Had many doors, where Orochimaru was probably making his experiences.

_"He must have used a genjutsu"_ – thought Kakashi, still looking the house.

-It seems you liked the house, Kakashi. - spoke Orochimaru, with that usual laughter and launching a sinister look to Kakashi. He was sitting in a chair, that it was front of a table full of scrolls. As Kakashi not replied, Orochimaru continued.

- I called you here because I have a very important mission for you.

And what is that mission? – asked Kakashi, curious to know why this task is very important.

Orochimaru got one of the scrolls that was in front of them and opened, revealing the map of any place; Kakashi realized that there was something special in this mission. 'Cause Orochimaru's eyes were shining in excitement, "- I will send you to Konoha and want you to do the following ..."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

In the garden that was behind the house of ninjas, a woman of brown hair, which seemed to have some 50's, was picking some flowers to put in her room. She loved nature and felt good to be there, she was relaxing, but her moment of peace was interrupted when she heard someone shouting her name and running in her direction, she saw that was her daughter, Sora, the only thing that they had equal was the black eyes, she had the blond hair of the father, was tall, thin and a great kunoichi and her husband, that was calling her.

- Yrani! – shouted Fuji.

- What happened? - asked Yrani worried because she had never seen they like that.

- Mom, Orochimaru sent Kabuto to call Kakashi, and you already heard the rumors - said Sora, who was almost crying.

- Yes. Everybody talks that all the ninjas that Orochimaru had called to complete the tasks were killed. – said Yrani crying.

- Mom, you have to talk to Kakashi, you have to do something for convince him to give up this mission. He always hears you. –said Sora, still holding the tears.

- Do not worry daughter, I'll talk to him. You can go calm to your mission. - said Yrani calmer.

- Okay, now that you will talk to him I'll go relaxed – said Sora as embraced her mother and her father. - Bye.

-Bye, baby. Take care - said Fuji, who looked worried for his wife. – She's still in love with him, you have to do something. You know they can't be together.

- I know very well, Fuji. But then I resolve this, I will first convince Kakashi to give up the mission - after she said that she took the flowers and gone, leaving Fuji alone.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-This is it – said Orochimaru, after explaining the mission to Kakashi.

-And how long will this mission last? - asked Kakashi

-You will stay there about five months, and when the big day comes, I'll send someone to tell you. You will have to disguise in the leaf's village, for this I am giving you the headband and the clothes they wear, and you take these scrolls to report every day. You go today, and should arrive there at night. You can go now. - said Orochimaru.

-Yes, sir. – said Kakashi and left alone. Kabuto didn't go with him, because he has some questions to Orochimaru.

- Excuse me, but why you chose him? He is a lazy ninja and doesn't follow the rules. I don't believe that he will be able to perform this task. - said Kabuto, he was angry for not having been chosen.

- That is why I chose him. This way of being, he became very sociable and this is very important to the progress of the mission. I know you're jealous, but don't worry, I didn't forget you. You will also participate in this mission.

- I understand, but what you did to get to put him in the leaf's village?

- I had Kazekage's help. But it was very easy...

Flashback  
_Orochimaru who was disguised as Fuji and the Kazekage entered in the leaf's village and went directly to talk with Hokage. In his office, they began to put his plan into action. Kazekage sat in front of the Hokage while Fuji was standing beside him._

- Grand Hokage, I am here to bring bad news – said Kazekage.

- What is happening? - Asked the Hokage, he began to get worried.

- Two weeks ago, the Akatsuki invaded and attacked some of my ninjas. But we discovered and expelled them. We suspect that they were behind Gaara, because of his Bijuu. And a week ago, our suspicions were confirmed. Three days after they invaded the Sand's village, they invaded the Sound's village, and one of them let escape that they are behind bijuus. Despite being new, the village of Sound had expelled them. The kage of there, sent one of his ninja to tell me what happened, as they were attacked we made a deal. They sent a ninja to train and protect Gaara and through this ninja we could communicate in case the Akatsuki attack again. – said Kazekage that was about to continue when it was interrupted by the Hokage.

_- So, you think they will attack us? - asked the Hokage._

_-__I'm sure, because you have a kid who has a Bijuu. So I think it would be better for Konoha to be part of our agreement. We get together to catch them by surprise._

_- I see. Well, and what ninja __the village of Sound is thinking to send here?_

_- Well, my name is Fuji, I am __a sensei of the village of Sound. I brought a card that has informations of the ninja we want to sent here. If you have any doubts, I can answer them. - Fuji said, handing the card to the Hokage about Kakashi._

"Kakashi? I think I have heard that name before "- thought the Hokage. But when he saw that his last name was Takura, thought it was just your imagination.

Kakashi Takura... Hum... Let's see – said the Hokage, letting his thoughts aside. - He is 27 years, he graduated to 5 years to 6 became chunnin, at 11 became the leader of the Anbu, and at 13 became a junnin. Impressive, he seems to be very strong. But here said that he send back all the gennins you sent to him. Why?

- Well, I have to admit that his methods are very difficult, but he was right about all the gennins he sent back. My wife was his sensei and I can assure that you will no be disappointed with him. - said Orochimaru, trying to be as nice as possible.

_The __Hokage felt very strange about the way Fuji spoke, it seemed forced. But he was impressed with the ninja, Kakashi. He seemed to be very qualified to train and protect Naruto._

- I will accept this ninja. When he will be here?

-He will arrive here in Thursday, probably by the ... I have to warn you that he has a bad habit of being late, but you will like him. - said Fuji.

-So I'll be waiting, thank you Kazekage for having warned me, if something happens I will notice the villages of Sand and Sound.

- I have to return immediately to my village. The Akatsuki can return at any  
time. - said Kazekage while raised.

_- Yes, you are right. I will inform my ninjas about what is happening. - said Hokage.  
_

_- It was an honor to know you – said Fuji smiling._

- Thanks, well, now I have to do my work - said the Hokage while he left his office.

_  
On the outside of Konoha, Orochimaru and Kazekage were talking about the success of the first stage of their plan. _

_- It was very easy. Doe__s he believe in our history? - asked the Kazekage suspicious._

- Well, if he mistrusted, Kakashi will remove the suspicion naturally - said Orochimaru.

- You're very confident in this ninja. What he have in special?

- It is secret, but trusts me. He will do a good job.

End of Flashback

-Well, Kazekage is right. It was very easy. But why you want these three people? I thought you only wanted Sasuke.

- Yes, Sasuke is very valuable. But those other two people have a great connection with Konoha, and my revenge will be tastier when they destroy it.

- How will you control them?

- You are very slow today, Kabuto. I will do with them, the same I did with Kakashi. I'll use a jutsu to erase their memories. Thus I'll have them on my total control.

- And, Kakashi, what will you do with him?

- Well, what else? I will kill him.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Even fears that Kakashi would be dead, Yrani felt that she should let him go. So before she goes talk to him, she went to her room and took the necklace that was very valuable to her. It was not expensive, was very simple. The necklace was made by a line and in the middle, had an orange stone that was insured by a node. It was valuable because it was the love of her life who gave it to her. She loved Fuji, but not as much as her first love. She will give it to Kakashi, so it would be a way to be with him. She left her room and was into Kakashi's. When she arrived it, she knocked his door and didn't have to wait for too long.

-Hi, Yrani. I think you know that Orochimaru sent me to a mission - Kakashi said smiling.

- Yes, I came here to say goodbye. Where are you going? – asked her while entered his room.

- Konoha.

When heard the word Konoha, Yrani was very relieved and happy for Kakashi because he was return to the place where he borned. It seemed that fate was interfering. She was sure that in Konoha he will be much happier than in the village of Sound.

- How long will you stay there? - asked smiling

- About 5 months.

-So, I think you should take all your money.

- Why?

- I'm feeling you'll be very happy there. And that there you'll have real friends. And who knows, a love?

- You must be kidding, who will be interested in me? - said Kakashi while looked at himself at the mirror and started laugh.

- Many girls.

- Well, you will accompany me to the gate of exit?

- Yes, don't forget to get all your money.

- Ok – said Kakashi while opening his locker and took a safe from inside there, then placed it inside the bag. And get out of his room with Yrani following him. During the walk to the gate of exit, Kakashi decided to talk about the dream he had.

- Hum... Yrani, I need to talk about something- said Kakashi, rubbing his head nervously

-Yes, what do you want to talk? – said Yrani realizing that he was nervous.

- This morning, I had a weird dream. I dreamed I was in a city where it was going to start a festival. I was lost and was seeking the person who was with me. I found this person outside the city. I could not see it right. And I was running hug this person when I was awake by Kabuto knocking on my door. I do not know how but I know that the figure was a man and that he has a silver hair like mine. What do you think it means?

_"So he is starting to remember ... It seems that fate is really interfering "_- thought Yrani. - Well, as I said to you, I get a feeling that in Konoha you will be very happy. And that dream confirms everything. You had the same day that you received a mission to go there is not much coincidence? - Said Yrani smiling from ear to ear.

- I do not know, may be – said Kakashi while he thought about Yrani's answer.

-Well, we arrived. Ah! I was already forgetting. Before going to talk with you, I went in my room and got a necklace that is very valuable to me. And I want you to stay with it. – said Yrani while giving the necklace to Kakashi.

- Yrani, you know I always saw you as more than a sensei, I see you as a mother. But it is not necessary, it is yours, stay with it.

- Kakashi, I saw you more than a student too, I see you like you're my child. So I am giving this to you because this way I'll feel so close to you and I am sure that it will give you luck .- said Yrani with wet eyes.

- No, I insist Yrani...

- No buts, now it is yours. - said while putting the necklace on Kakashi's neck and hid it inside his shirt. – It's very nice on you.

- Thank you. – said Kakashi while embraced her.

- When you find everything I said in me that you do not come back here? – said Yrani, starting to cry.

- Yrani ...

- Promise?

- I promise. What about you?

- Don't worry. I will be happy knowing you are happy.

- I gotta go. Bye, Yrani. – after saying this, Kakashi hugged her one more time and then left Sound's village. Once he disappeared from view. Yrani whispered. "Goodbye, my son"


	2. Konoha

**Hey, people. I forgot to say that Kurenai will appear in this chapter. ^_^.**

**Please, read and review. I need to know if you're liking the story.**

* * *

Kurenai was sleeping peacefully when her alarm clock rings. Without opening her eyes, she turns off the alarm. Slowly she opened her eyes, yawn and get up. When she looked at the clock, she saw that were 6:30 and at 7:30 she had to be in the Hokage's office, she quickly went to the bathroom to take a bath. After 15 minutes, she left the bathroom and went to the kitchen. She picked up the pudding she had prepared yesterday evening and put it on the table, took a piece and when she would eat it, she heard someone knocking at the door. When she opened the door, anybody was there. So she shut the door and when she turned ... she saw Anko, who was eating half of the pudding.

-Anko, what are you doing?!!

-If you can't pay me what you owe me with money you can pay me with food. For this piece of pudding, I will take one ryo than you owe me. What do you think?

-Only one ryo! That's worth more than one ryo! And how did you get in? – asked Kurenai. How Anko not answered her question, Kurenai took the dish in front of her to call her attention.

- I wanted to come in, in a different way. So I entered by window, the door was just distraction - realizing that Kurenai was angry with her answer, Anko changed the subject. - I have an idea for you to pay me.

-What?

- There are two rooms here, right?

- Yes, but why?

- Well, you could rent the other room. And the person who would live here, would help you to pay the bills and this way you could pay me.- said Anko

- It's not a bad idea, but for whom I would rent the room? - said Kurenai while thought about all the people she knows, but everyone had an apartment. So she ran out of options.

- You could rent the room for Asuma. - said Anko with a grin.

- Asuma? Why would he come here? He has an apartment. - said Kurenai confusing.-

-I bet he will not mind. He is in love with you.

- I know, but I told him that I only see him as a friend, nothing more. And if I rent the room for him, he would think that I am in love with him. Asuma, no way. – Kurenai paused before speaking- I have no other choice unless I move out- she said with a sad tone in her voice.

- If I were you, I didn't give up so easy.

-How come?

-You can rent this room for the ninja that it's coming today. Certainly he has no where to stay, and who knows, maybe he is handsome, smart ...- said Anko with a grin

- I don't know, I even don't know him well. How do I know if he is trustful?

- From what I heard, the Hokage is very impressed with him. Who knows with him you will finally date with someone? You're so lonely.

-I didn't date with someone because all the guys that I knew didn't want something more serious. And I'm not lonely, I'm only waiting for the right guy.

-So maybe this ninja is the man that you are waiting for?

- Let it go, Anko. Hokage must have arranged a place to him. I already made my decision. I will move out. - said Kurenai that starts to eat. Anko would not give up so easy, she doesn't like to see her friend alone, and also wanted that she paid the debt. And she felt that this new guy was the man that Kurenai was waiting. After finished eat, they went together to Hokage's office.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-Orochimaru, I found an error in the plan. - said Kabuto happy.

- And what would that be? – asked Orochimaru, he would not accept mistakes in his perfect plan.

-You sent Kakashi to his homeland. And if someone recognize him or if he starts to remember?

- Was just that, Kabuto? Just interrupt me if you have something important to say.

-But...

-Yrani spied Kakashi when he was a child and was his nanny. She told me that he always stayed at home and doesn't know anyone. And the jutsu that I used it's very strong, he will not remember anything.

- And if she lied?

-She would suffer my consequences. So I'm sure she was not lying. Now get out. I need to focus on my experiences. - said Orochimaru with anger

-Yes, sir. _"I'm sure Yrani lied, and when I find out the truth I'll tell Orochimaru. Thus I will participate more in this mission."_ – thought Kabuto frustrated by Orochimaru not heard him.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-Hey, Yrani. You convince him to give up? - asked Fuji when his wife enters into their bedroom.

- No. - said Yrani

-Not? But why? I thought you were worry. After all he is ...- Fuji was talking when he was cut by Yrani.

- I know, but he is going to Konoha, to the place where he was born. I'm sure there, he will be very happy and will remember everything. And this is very important to me.

-What he will remember, you told to Orochimaru that he always stayed at home and didn't know anyone.

-I lied, when he was two years he used to always go to the park, and there he met a little girl and the two became friends. They always played together. Maybe they can become lovers.

-You lied! And if Orochimaru discover?! – said Fuji that started to get worried.

- There is no way he finds out. And let's stop talking about it, someone can hear.

-Okay, but when he return from this mission, for sure, Orochimaru will kill him.

- This is just rumor. I'm sure that Orochimaru would not kill Kakashi. After all he is a ninja very valuable. But we should not worry, he will not come back. - Yrani began to cry.

-How do you know?-asked Fuji confused.

- Because I did he promise that once he found joy, true friends and a love, he would give up this mission. And I'm sure it will happen. So don't worry.

- If I don't need to worry, why are you crying? – asked Fuji that approached Yrani and hugged her.

- Because I'll not see him anymore. - Yrani cried herself to sleep. Fuji put her in their bed and went to work.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was already when they finished their work, the elite Jounnins and Iruka went to the Hokage's office to wait for the new ninja. Iruka was sitting in a chair that was on the left side of the Hokage. Gai, Asuma, Ebisu and Ibiki sat in the same five-seater sofa that was in front of the Hokage's desk, Anko prefers sitting in an armchair beside the armchair where Kurenai was sitting, which was located in front of one of the side walls. Meanwhile, on the outside of Konoha, Kakashi was coming and from far he could see the gate. 5 minutes later, he entered the village and felt that this place was familiar. After walking a little, he saw some children playing in a park. Suddenly he saw himself playing on that place; he felt he'd been there before. _"Impossible."_ He put this thought aside and began to laugh. He was sure that he thought about it because he didn't have a normal childhood. He became Chuunin very early and always worked. He didn't have time to play. He watched the kids for awhile and then went to Hokage's office. When he arrived there, he knocked on the door and heard a voice that seemed to belong to an older person. _"Must be the Hokage."_ When he entered, he saw the Hokage and seven ninjas waiting for him.

-So, you're Kakashi Tamura. Nice to meet you .- said the Hokage that stand up and went towards Kakashi.

- The pleasure is all mine. - said Kakashi shaking hands with the Hokage.

- These are your colleagues.-said the Hokage showing the seven ninjas to Kakashi.

-My name is Iruka Umino. - said Iruka that stand up and went to greet Kakashi.

- I am Gai Maito – said Gai while he greeted Kakashi and gave that smile.

-I am Asuma Sarutobi – said Asuma that gave a hate look to Kakashi. Because when he entered the room, Asuma realized that Kurenai seemed to have liked him.

- I am Ibiki Morino. - said Ibiki that gave a strong handshake.

- I am Ebisu - he said adjusting his glasses.

- I am Anko Mitarashi- said Anko with her exaggerated way. That would have caused jealousy to Ibiki if he didn't know her so well.

- I'm Kurenai Yuuhi- said Kurenai that when she shook hands with Kakashi, she felt a different energy. As if she knew him. This also happened with Kakashi. The two went slightly red. Realizing this, Hokage called Kakashi, making the two coming back to reality. Kakashi began to rub his head as he turned to the Hokage.

-Well, now that you know your colleagues, I suppose that you're tired of the travel. How you have no place to stay, you can spend the night at my house and tomorrow you can look for an apartment.

-Sorry to intrude. But you don't have worry, Hokage. I know a place where he can stay. – said Anko with a grin while she looked to Kurenai from the corner of her eye.

-Anko, you're not offering our house, are you? - asked Ibiki with an angry tone in his voice.

- Don'tworry, sweetheart. – when Anko said that, Ibiki became angrier, because he didn't like showing love in public.

- And where is this place? - asked the Hokage.

- I know someone that is renting a room.

-And who is renting a room? - asked the Hokage.

_"Relax, Kurenai. You told her that you would not rent the room. Must be another person she knows. She will not say my name, she will not say my name ..."_

-Kurenai! - said Anko

-Anko what are you doing? - shouted Kurenai, she didn't believe what was happening.

- Is that true, Kurenai? - asked the Hokage.

- Well... Yes... More or less ... I mean ...- Kurenai was very angry and couldn't think what to say.

-Great, is better than I had planned. So, Kakashi, you can get to know one of your colleagues well. - said the Hokage looking at Kakashi, then he turned to Kurenai and said: - And I'm sure that Kurenai will tell you everything about Konoha, right? - asked the Hokage. Kurenai nodded.

-Okay, so everyone can go to your respective homes. And Kakashi, I want you to be here at 7 in the morning, I need to talk to you alone. - said the Hokage who was the first to leave.

Everybody leaves Hokage's office, until Kakashi and Kurenai were alone. Kurenai was looking at the floor because she was ashamed to have shouted in front of everybody. And Kakashi was staring at the ceiling, waiting Kurenai speak with him. One minute later the two still remained without speaking, until Kakashi broke the silence.

- If you don't want me to stay in your house. I can look for another ...

- No, everything is fine. You can live in my home. - said Kurenai smiling. - Come on, I'll show you my house. - Kurenai left the Hokage's office and Kakashi followed her.

* * *

**Yeah! Anko and Ibiki are together. I know that it's a strange couple but I think they just fit for each other.**

**I hope you like this chapter :)!**


	3. Kurenai

As you wanted. I updated today just because you asked. Scorpiowarrior. This is for you! I hope everyboy like this chapter.

* * *

Most of the way they remained silent. And it was Kakashi that broke it again.

- Are Anko and Ibiki dating?

-Yes, and they live together.

-And, how they can live together?

- Yeah, Anko is a little crazy and Ibiki is not as bad as people say. - said Kurenai with a little smile.

- What they say about him?

- Ah ... People talk that he is moody, cold, rude, cranky, crazy and very suspicious. I have to confess that the first time I went Anko's house, I was afraid of him, but he is a nice person.

-Are you kidding? A nice person!? He almost broke my hand! - said Kakashi that looked at his hand and could feel the pain. Kurenai chuckled.

-He does this to test people and see if he likes them. If the person can show pain, it means that he is weak and isn't a good ninja. Now if the person doesn't show, is because that the person is strong and a great ninja. I think you passed it.

- And that's good or bad?

-It's good.– said Kurenai that stopped in the front porch. - This is my house. Sorry, it's a bit messy, I was not expecting to receive someone.

- Don't worry. I am familiar with it.

Kurenai smiled and opened the door. Kakashi followed her. He was impressed with the house that is big. The first thing he saw was the room which had two sofas with four seats each, an armchair and a big TV. Also had a shelf full of books and a desk. Had an island dividing the room from the kitchen that is spacious and colorful. He followed Kurenai upstairs. She showed him the bathroom that is in the end of the corridor. Showed her room that was very clean and tidy and had a bathroom. So they didn't have to share the same bathroom. And then she showed his room that is in front of hers. His room was a little smaller than Kurenai. But he liked. _"The only thing I saw out of place was some books that were on the desk. If this is a mess, so my old room was a zone."_

-I hope you liked it. - said Kurenai waking Kakashi from his thoughts.

- Yes, I liked. It is much better than my old room.

- Are you hungry?

- A little.

- Then I'll prepare dinner.

- I'll help you.

-No need, as the Hokage said, you must be tired of the travel. Stay here and rest a little.

- Thanks, but if you need help just call me.

-Ok. - said Kurenai and went to the kitchen. Kakashi closed the door of his new room and jumped on the bed. _"What is this bad smell? The whole house is clean and fragrant, why my room is the only place that stinks?..._ _Wait a minute..._ _I know_ _this smell_...._Ow!_ _It's me! But how? ... Now I remembered that I didn't have a bath. I better take a shower before dinner is ready. I hope nobody noticed that I'm smelling like a skunk."_ Kakashi got up quickly out of the bed and grabbed two towels and a soap that he brought in his backpack and went to bathroom. Some minutes after the dinner was ready. _"He seems to be a nice and friendly guy. If he really is, so I think there will be no problem in living together. Dinner is ready. I'll call him. "_Kurenai walked up the stairs and...

-Ah! - Kurenai yelled when she saw Kakashi out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel and was without his mask.

-Sorry ...- Kakashi spoke all embarrassed and was cut by Kurenai.

- No, it's alright. Dinner is ready. I'll wait downstairs. - Kurenai went downstairs fast and Kakashi went to his room to wear something.

_"Oh my God! Anko was right! __He is very handsome and so hot. He has a wonderful body, and those muscles ... Wait, what I'm thinking. Now he is my roommate. I can't think in these things. I have to distract me. I'll set the table.__"_

_"Very well Kakashi, you barely arrived and already made her uncomfortable. Urghh ... Now she will think I'm perverted. I'll get ready, go downstairs, apologize and explain everything. It's the best I __can do." _

Kakashi wore the pants of his new uniform and a shirt. Went downstairs wondering what to say. When he reached the room, the table was ready and Kurenai was sitting with her back to him. He went to the table and sat in front of her.

-Hmm ... Kurenai, I want to apologize for what happened up there.

- You don't need to worry; I already said that it's alright.

- No, it's not. You must be thinking I'm a pervert. But I'm not. The truth is that I was in a hurry to take a shower and forgot to take a clothe with me to the bathroom. You excuse me?

- Yes. There was nothing so serious ... Let's eat, I hope you enjoy it. - Kurenai stood up, went to the kitchen and grabbed the food.

-What is it?

- It's cheese lasagna. You like lasagna?

- To tell you the truth, I never ate one.

-No! Then you will love it. - Kurenai grabbed a piece and put it in Kakashi's plate and then put one in her plate.

- What did you think? - asked Kurenai after Kakashi gave the first bite.

-It's very good. You cook very well.

- Thanks, glad you liked it.

- The people here are normal?

- Yes._ "What kind of question is that?"_- Why?

-Getting the Hokage and Iruka out, everyone I met today seems to be crazy. Ibiki seems to be paranoid, Gai has that weird way, Asuma didn't like me, Ebisu is very weird and Anko is all crazy.

-And me? You also think I'm crazy?

- Taking the part you yelled at Anko, I think you're perfectly normal. _"And very beautiful"_

- That was because I said to her that I didn't want to rent the room....

- If you want I can leave tomorrow.

- It's okay; you seem like a nice and friendly guy. _"And it's very handsome"_

_"If she knew what I came to do here, she would not think it_" - Thanks. Are you a junnin for a long time?

- No, I became junnin this year, in February.

- And what do you think?

-Well, it's a little different to be chuunin. The missions are more dangerous, but until now I did all without problems. I think the best part of being junnin is becoming sensei. Because you can see the happiness in your student's eyes when their effort and hard work finally give results. Don't you think?

-For now I can't answer this, I never was sensei. Because I fail all the students that sent to me.

- Why?

-Because they didn't know how to work together. When you are a ninja, you have to work together with your partners. I learned it in the hard way.

- How?

- In the past, I just wanted to follow the rules and complete the missions, and did'nt care what happened with my partners. Until in two different missions they ended up dying. And one of them gave me this sharigan, because I had lost my vision in my first mission as a junnin.

-I'm sorry if I knew that had been like that, I wouldn't have asked.

- No, it's ok. You had no way of knowing it.

- And your parents?

- They are also dead.

- Sorry...

- And yours?

-They are alive and live a little far away from my house.

-Glad you still have your parents. I didn't have this luck. My parents died when I was four years.

- Must have been horrible losing yours parents soon.

- Yes, but I have Yrani. She is my sensei, but to me she is like my mother. Fuji, her husband, is like a father to me and Sora, her daughter is like a sister. I lost my parents but I won a family.

-They must be nice.

- They are, I miss them. Let's change the subject, this talk is very melancholy. How much is the rent of the room?

-I didn't think yet. How much do you think it can be?

- Well, may be 60 ryos. And I'll help with the bills.

- 60 ryos is good. I'll wash the dishes.

-No, I wash the dishes. You were kind enough to prepare cook for me. Now is my turn to retribute.

- Ok, so I'll sleep. Good night.

- Good night. - Kakashi went to the kitchen to wash the dishes and Kurenai went to her room. _"Wow, I didn't know he had suffered so much. He was very sincere in what he said. I could see sadness in his eyes. I hope that here he can be happy. Why I have this feeling that I know him? Who knows Anko was right; he can be the man I was waiting for. Only the future will tell. "_She went to the bathroom, brushed her teeth, put on pajamas and lay down.

_"It was very strange; I never opened like that with anyone before. Only with Yran__i. I feel I can trust in her, I have a feeling that I know her. Nonsense, she has always lived here and I never saw her in one of my many missions. I better go to sleep. "_Kakashi went to the bathroom, brushed his teeth, then went to his room, put his pajamas and before he went to the bedroom, he wrote a little in one of his scrolls. Then went to sleep.


	4. Knowing Konoha

_"The day was bright and with a blue sky. It was a good day to have fun. And that was what two 4-year old kids were doing. They were playing on the park._

_"Why do you wear this mask? - asked the little red-eye girl._

"_Because I think it's cool. - said the silver-haired boy." Kurenai, can I ask you something? "_

_"Yes"._

"You like me?"

_"Yes" - Kurenai replied feeling her cheeks get a little red. "Why?_

"Because I like you very much" said Kakashi also feeling his cheeks turned red. "Then you promise that we will be friends forever and that whatever happens we'll always be together?

_"I promise ..."  
_  
- I promise ... I promise ... I... Huh? - Kurenai woke up scared. The dream she had was very strange and she couldn't remember right. So she decided to take a glass of water to calm down. . Meanwhile, Kakashi had the same dream, but like the first he couldn't know who it was but the first person that came to his mind was...

_"Kurenai? It can't be her, I met her today. But the place that I dreamed was similar to the park that has here. It means that... No, no. It's just my imagination. When I arrived here in Konoha I saw some children playing in the park and remembered that in my childhood I didn't have time to play. . That's why I had this dream. And I don't have to know if was Kurenai, after all I couldn't see who was , this is what happened. I'll drink water. "_

Kakashi left his room and went to the kitchen that was dark. He turned on the lights and took a shock to see that Kurenai was also there. Once Kurenai saw him, her eyes widened and she began to remember the dream.

"You also couldn't sleep?- asked Kakashi smiling.

_"It can't be, I can't have dreamed whit him. It is madness. "_

"Kurenai, are you okay? - asked Kakashi waking Kurenai from her thoughts.

- Yes, I'm fine. - Kurenai left the kitchen running and went straight to her room. _"What happened to her? Maybe she had a nightmare." _Kakashi drank water and then went to his room.

Kurenai opened her eyes slowly, she was very tired. She just could sleep at 4 am. She stayed up all night thinking about the dream she had. Until she came to the conclusion that she had to talk to somebody about this dream. And she knew who. But as it was dawn she would have to wait until morning to speak with that person. Only after she decided that she could sleep. Kurenai looked at the clock and were....

-7:30! Oh my God, I am very late for work. - Kurenai gets up quickly and went to the bathroom. After she had taken a quick shower and get dressed, she went to kitchen to prepare a quick breakfast. When she got there, she saw that Kakashi was preparing breakfast.

-Kakashi, what are you doing here?! - Kurenai screamed hysterically

- Preparing the breakfast. Do you like chocolate cake?

- Yes, but you should talk to the Hokage at 7am.

-And you should be there before 7:30.

- Well... I couldn't sleep last night. And now I'm late. What should I say?

- Relax, you can blame it on me.

- Huh?

- You can say that I asked you to show me Konoha and we lose time. What do you think?

- Yeah, it's not a bad idea.

-Ok, but after you will have to show me the city. Let's eat! - Kakashi took the cake from the oven, put it on a plate and after put it on a table and he also picked up the jar with orange juice that he did. He cut two pieces; he put one in Kurenai's plate and one in his.

-Now it's your turn to tell if I cook well or not. What did you think? - Kurenai took a bite of cake and loved it.

- This cake is very good. On the outside he is soft and on the inside is creamy. I have to admit that you cook well. Who taught you to cook?

- Glad you liked it. Yrani taught me. She is a great cook.

- And the best. - said Pakkun jumping on the table.

-Who is he?

- He is one of my nukennins. His name is Pakkun.

-Would you like to touch my cute, soft, warm, supple and pink pads"

-No, thanks. I finished eating we can go now.

- You will have to wait a little.

- Why?

- Because I didn't had a bath yet. - Kakashi ran up the stairs so he Kurenai couldn't scream at him again.

- Is he always like that?

- Always. - After twenty minutes the two went to the office of the Hokage.

- Can I know why you two are late? - asked the Hokage.

- I was showing Konoha to Kakashi and we lose time.

- Liked the city Kakashi?

-I didn't see everything, but yes.

- We all know the teams that were formed. Kurenai, you will stay with the team 8 and you, Kakashi with Team 7. You have to meet with your students after lunch. Until there, Kurenai, you can continue showing the city. And Kakashi, I need to talk to you. Be here at 11. You can go.

Kurenai showed almost the entire city to Kakashi and she talked a little about her life. She showed where it was the hospital, school, the Ichiraku ramen and etc. They were passing in front of the newspaper until something caught Kakashi's attention.

_"Icha Icha Paradise, it seems that this is a good book. I'll buy it later. "  
_  
- Kakashi, is there anything else you want to see? - asked Kurenai waking Kakashi from his thoughts.

-Yes, where is the training field?

- It is a bit far from town. But there's still time to show you.

Kakashi was impressed with the training field. It was much larger than the training field of Sound's village.

- Kakashi, it's 10:50. You have to go see the Hokage.

"_That's why I think I dreamed with her. She is beautiful, a good kunoichi, responsible and I like her boss way. I hope that she likes me as the same way I'm starting to like her."_

-Kakashi, why are you staring at me?

-Oh, nothing. I was just thinking if you wanna lunch with me at Ichiraku. I can thank you for showing me the city.

-Fine, see you there. Bye.

-Bye. - Kakashi decided to not be late. He wonders what the Hokage wanted to talk. He arrived a little late, but the Hokage didn't scold with him.

-Sit down. One of the sensei of the Sound's village told me that all Gennins that they sent to you, you reprove . I understand that the test you apply is important. But I don't want you to apply with Naruto. He must be trained and be prepared when the Akatsuki try to kidnap him. Are we clear?

- Yes, sir Hokage.

- Before you go, here are a scroll with informations of the three Gennins you will train. Good luck with Sasuke and Naruto. They are difficult.

- Don't worry, sir Hokage. I can deal with them. - Kakashi went to the training field to read their scroll.

* * *

I hope you liked this! Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke will appear in the next chapter.


	5. Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke

_**This chapter contains spoilers, but I changed somethings. I hope you liked the changes. ^_^.**_

_

* * *

__"Apparently it will not be easy. But I have to do my mission. What time is it? 12:10. 12:10!? Kurenai will kill me"_ Kakashi left the training field and ran to Ichiraku's Ramen.

- You're late. - said Kurenai irritated.

- Sorry, I distracted myself by reading the information about my students and I lost the time. - said Kakashi a little nervous

- If it was that so then fine. Let's eat! - They came in, sat down and made their orders.

- From what I read, they will be a little difficult to deal. - said Kakashi rubbing his head nervously.

-I'm also a little nervous; I don't know if they will like me.

- If they don't then they are really fools.

-Thanks, but it's my first time as sensei. I don't know how I act.- said Kurenai nervous

- Be yourself, so they will like you just the same way I like you .- after hearing what Kakashi said, Kurenai blushed furiously, Kakashi realized that he said too much.- I...like ... as ...a... friend.-said Kakashi nervous.

-Thank you. I like you too. As a friend of course. - said Kurenai a little red.

- Here are your orders. Hope you enjoy. - said Teuchi placing the bowls of ramen on the table.

-Thanks.-said Kurenai and Teuchi returned to the kitchen.

- I'm sure you will like. He is the best.

-Hum ... This ramen is very good. That's why it's so expensive. - said Kakashi making Kurenai laughed a little. They had a good and pleasant lunch. And they talked a lot.

-The lunch was great. Now let's know our students. Won't you come? – asked Kurenai.

- I have to get something. You can go. – said Kakashi with his slow tone.

-All right then. Good luck with your students.

- Thank you. You too.

- Thank you. Bye.

- Bye.

Kakashi went to the newsstand and bought Icha Icha Paradise. He decided to read a little before going to know his students.

-Good afternoon, what do you want? - asked Shiro, the owner of the newsstand.

-I would like to buy Icha Icha Paradise. - said Kakashi.

-Ow! So you're perverted like me!- said Shiro happy

- How come?

-Aren't you fan of Icha Icha Paradise?

-No, I never read it.

-So, you gonna like it. It's a book with a romantic history and hot scenes. It was written by one of our sannin, Jiraya.

-A sannin of Konoha write it?- asked Kakashi in disbelief

-Yeah, I only like his story. He's the best. I was so involved by this story that I wanted to write my own. And when he comes here a time ago, I asked if I could go with him to help him in his research and he said no. So I tried to use his jutsu to make my own researches, but as I'm not a ninja. I couldn't use the ninjustu right and the women find out that I was spying them. And they beat me a lot. So I decided to forgot and waiting for his new story. - said Shiro a bit disappointed.

-I see, at least you tried. - said Kakashi trying to cheer him up. - I gonna buy the book.

-You made a good choice. As you seem to be a nice guy, instead of paying 14 ryos, you will only pay 11. - said Shiro handing the book to Kakashi.

-Thanks. - said Kakashi, after paying him, he went to the training field to read it.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- Everybody had met their sensei. Less us. He is two hours late. – Said Naruto angrily.

-Shut up Naruto. You're making me feel nervous. - said Sakura that was starting to be irritate. Sasuke watched the two without saying anything. - Naruto, what are you doing? – asked Sakura 'cause Naruto was on a chair with an eraser in a hand.

-I'll make a trap to our sensei. He deserves it for being late. - said Naruto while putting the eraser over the door.

-You are putting wrong. Open a little more the door, that's good. Now try to put the eraser in the middle. Go right, right, now a little to the left. Now is good.

-Aha! The idiot of our sensei will fall into my trap. Sasuke, thanks for helping me, but why did you change your voice? – asked Naruto confused.

- Thanks, but I didn't change my voice and not helped you. - said Sasuke cold.

- Then who did? - asked Naruto even more confused.

-Naruto, you better look back. - said Sakura with a frightened face. Naruto noticed it and began to tremble.

-Who is behind me? Frankenstein? A vampire? A wolf man?-asked Naruto with a scared face.

- No, it is much bad." replied Sakura. Naruto was too afraid, so he turned his face slowly. Once he saw who was behind him, he cried out.

-Ah! A scarecrow! - shouted Naruto running to under the table.

-Hey, I'm not a scarecrow. I'm your sensei.-said Kakashi.

-Are you my sensei?

- Yes.

-So I have one thing to say. I feel sorry for you not be smart.

- How come? - asked Kakashi. He, Sakura and Sasuke became confused by what Naruto said.

- Have you ever read "The Wonderful Wizard of Oz?" - asked Naruto.

- Yes, why?

- Because the scarecrow didn't have brain. This means that he was very stupid. - Naruto laughed alone.

- Even without having a brain. The scarecrow is smarter than a certain blonde boy that is in front of me. - said Kakashi. Sakura and Sasuke they put their hand in front of their mouth to hold the laugh.

"_Who is he talking about?_ - thought Naruto while he looked at Sasuke and Sakura. - _It can't Sasuke. He has black hair. Sakura neither. She has pink hair. I have yellow hair. And who has yellow hair is called ...is called...is called blonde. Blonde!? Hey, he was talking about me!"_

-Hey, you were talking about me. - shouted Naruto with anger.

-Now you remembered Quico from El Chavo.

-Why? - asked Naruto confused.

-Because you only understand the joke on the next day.-said Kakashi. Sakura and Sasuke couldn't hold the laugh anymore and they burst out laughing. Naruto didn't like, and when he was about to talk something, Kakashi cut him.

-Are you calling me slow? - asked Naruto.

-Yes, you're slower than a turtle.

-Hey...-began Naruto angry just to be cut by Kakashi.

-Stop laughing, guys. Well, let's go.

-To where, sensei? - asked Sakura.

-To the training field. Now walking.-Kakashi left the room and Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke followed him.

-I want you to talk a little about yourselves. - said Kakashi he was sitting on a bench, while the three were sitting on the grass.

-What should we talk? - asked Naruto.

- About what you like, what you dislike, your hobbies, dreams for the future...Just that.

- Hum... Sensei, can you star for us see how to do?- asked Sakura.

- Well... My name is Kakashi Tamura. What I like and dislike, I don't want to talk about it. And dreams for the future... I never thought about that.

-He only said his name. - whispered Sakura in Naruto's ear.

- Who wants to be the first? - asked Kakashi.

-I, I! – said Naruto. - Well, my name is Naruto Uzumaki. I like when Iruka sensei takes me to eating ramen. My hobby is to try different types of ramen. What I dislike is having to wait five minutes to eat ramen. And my dream for the future is ... Being Hokage. So all the people of the village will respect me.

- My name is Sakura Haruno. What I like, well... the person I like is... My dream for the future is...- Sakura looked at Sasuke always when she was to say the answer.

_"Girls of her age are more interested in boys than in training."_- thought Kakashi. - And what do you dislike?

- Naruto! - said Sakura, Naruto went a little sad with her answer.

-My name is Sasuke Uchiha. There are few things I like and many do not like. What I have is not really a dream but a goal. I will kill a certain people and restore my clan.

_"As I imagined"_- thought Kakashi

_"He is beautiful"_- thought Sakura

_"I hope I'm not the person he wants to kill."_ thought Naruto

-Great, now let's begin our training. I have two bells and you three will have to take me. If you get it, I pay what you want to eat, if not, you will be tied to the trunks of those trees and will be expelled from the academy. You have up to six hours. Prepare. 1,2,3 and now!

_"I know that the Hokage asked me __to not do that. But I will not do this as an approval test. I just want to see how they work together and the strength of each one."_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was 6 hours when Anko found Kurenai.

- Hey, where were you? I was searching for all day.

- I was in the training field with my students. And then I went to visit my parents.

- I have a question for you. This morning you were really showing Konoha to Kakashi or you two were dating secretly? - Kurenai went a little red with Anko's question.

- None of them. Actually, we both woke up late and I agreed with Kakashi to say that I was showing Konoha to him. It was just an excuse.

-I see. But say, what did you think of him?

-Well, he's friendly and... cool. But today I discovered that he's a perverted.

-He doesn't seem to be perverted. How did you find?

-Before going to see my parents. I went to the newsstand and Shiro told me that Kakashi bought Icha Icha Paradise. Only pervert likes this book. If you can call it a book. And yesterday he said to me that he's not perverted. But he only said that after I saw him... I...saw...him...- Kurenai was anger in the beginning but after she realized that she was going to say too much.

-You saw him like what? - asked Anko curious.

-Nothing, nevermind.

-Kurenai, don't lie to me. You saw him like what?

-Well, I almost saw him only wrapoed in a towel. When he was going out of the bathroom, I turned my face.

-Ahã and you think that I'll believe in that. I never thought that you were so fast, in the first day he spent in your house you saw him only wrapped in a towel. And you liked his body?

-Well, I liked it. He's so handsome and very hot. But he's perverted. And I don't like perverted men.

-Just because he bought Icha Icha Paradise, doesn't mean that his perverted. But I have a plan to find out if he is perverted or not.

-What.

-We will need some help. But I'm thinking to do...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- Ah! Come on! Why am I even here? - asked Naruto who was tied to one of the trunks. Sakura and Sasuke sat beside him.

-Well ... Because you were the most ... What is the right word? – said Kakashi trying to remember the word.

- The most incredible. That's why I'm tied in this tree. It's for show how I am so awesome. Isn't it? – said Naruto all excited.

-No, you are tied because you were the most pathetic. - Sakura and Sasuke chuckled.

-What? Pathetic, this is an injustice; I fought for more time with you. - shouted Naruto.

-Speaking of injustice. Sensei, I found this unfair practice. After all you are a junnin and we gennins, we would not win you. And even if we could, there are only two bells for three people. So one would be disqualified. - said Sakura.

-Sakura, you're very smart. But if you had worked as a team maybe you have succeeded in taking the bells from me. And you have to decide who would be disqualified. In other words, the objective of this test was to make you work as a team and you failed. Naruto, you did everything alone. Sakura, you didn't help Naruto to go out from the trap. And Sasuke, just because you are more skilled than the others it doesn't mean that you are the you had working like a team, you could get the bells from me.

- So we fail? – asked Sasuke irritated by Kakashi's comment.

-No, this story of reprove you, was just to scare. - Kakashi started laughing. - You must be hungry. So let's eat! - Kakashi left the training field with Sakura and Sasuke following you.

-Hey, come back. You forgot me.

-It seems that boss forgot you here. - said Pakkun that was seeing Naruto trying everything to get free.

- Who are you?

-My name is Pakkun. I am one of the Kakashi's nukennins.

-Can you free me?

- Only if you say "Oh my God, I've never seen cute, soft warm, supple and pink pads like yours. The other dogs should be jealous. You're a lucky dog, Pakkun."And after I free you, you'll have to kiss all them.

-What? Kiss your stinking pads! No way.

- They are not stinking! And since you don't want my help, I'm leaving. Bye.

-No, wait! I'll do what you want.

- Great.

-Ok, what did you say ... Oh Yes, "Oh my God, I've never seen...seen...

-Cute, soft warm, supple and pink pads like yours.

-Ok. Now I remembered. I've never seen cute, soft warm, supple and pink pads like yours. The other dogs should be jealous. You're a lucky dog, Goku.

-It's not Goku, it's Pakkun.

-Ok. You're a lucky boy...Not, a lucky dog, Pakkun. Now free me. - as Naruto did what he wants, Pakkun set him free.

- Now, kiss my feet.

-No way.

-Hey, what are you doing?

- I'm tiding you in this trunk. I would never kiss your stinky pads. Bye, idiot dog.

-What he called me? We'll see who is the truly idiot.

After ten minutes running, Naruto arrived at Ichiraku's and saw Kakashi, Sakura and Sasuke eating.

- Hey, you forgot me!

-Come on, Naruto. Eat what you want.

- Really? Uhu! - After everyone was satisfied Kakashi released them and went straight to the Hokage's office. After spoke to him. Kakashi was going to his house when Ibiki, Iruka, Ebisu and Gai stopped him.

-What do you want? – asked Kakashi suspiciously.

- We want to show you Konoha. - said Iruka

-Kurenai already did it.

- Yes, she showed you the boring parts. This is about to show you the fun parts. - said Ebisu

-How come?

-We are going to a club and we want you to go - said Ibiki

-Sorry. But I prefer to rest. I had a tiring day.

-So, you need to have fun. - said Ebisu.

-Come on, Kakashi. You have to unleash the power of youth that is in you.-said Gai happy.

-You will not make that undone. After all, you do not want us as enemies, or want? - said Ibiki with an evil eye to Kakashi when he saw that look, Kakashi remembered Orochimaru and his mission.

-No, I don't want you as enemies. I accept the invitation.

- So, come on! – said Iruka.

Meanwhile, Anko and Kurenai were hiding on top of a tree watching.

-My plan is working, we will see if he's a perverted or not.


End file.
